Heretofore, electrical resistors have been made having an elongated core carrying an electrical resistance path joined to electrical terminal adapted for being received on and secured to a printed circuit board. The terminals of such resistors were made with cup shaped portions for attachment to a ceramic core or phenolic tube carrying an electrical resistor material. The cup shaped portions were pressed onto the ends of the ceramic core or received over the ends of the phenolic tube and cemented thereto. In another form, where the core was provided with a resistance winding, the terminals were drawn to each have an enlarged cup shaped portion, and the ends of the wire wound resistor core were respectively received in a cup shaped portion which was crimped thereon. These constructions are difficult, if not impossible, to adapat to fully automatic assembly for obtaining an acceptable production rate.
Prior art resistors of the wire wound type have utilized a metal strip having one end portion wrapped around and compressed on the end of a wire wound core and another end portion extending therefrom to provide the terminal. The extending end portions of the pair of terminals were coplanar and did not allow adjustment of the distance between their ends. This form of resistor requires high precision construction to maintain the distance between the terminal ends at very close tolerances. Such resistors when mounted by having their ends received through openings in a printed circuit board were seated to contact the board along a single line parallel to the longitudinal axis of the resistor and were also lateral unstable.